Bushings are generally used to provide non-rigid mounting points on various types of machinery where having compliance in one or more directions is desired. One exemplary use for bushings is in joints of automotive suspension and steering systems, where the bushings allowing movement in a radial direction at a mounting point by compression of an elastomeric portion of the bushing. In the example of vehicle suspension and steering systems, bushings having an elastomeric portion can provide a quieter, more comfortable ride, while maintaining the designed position of the suspension geometry or the steering linkage geometry during a variety of static and dynamic scenarios.
In some mounting configurations, the bushing is positioned in a joint in the system by insertion through an eye loop at the end of a rod or linkage, such that the bushing allows at least movement along the length of the rod or linkage by compression of the elastomeric portion of the bushing. However, in certain configurations, as a result of the system geometry, the rod or linkage may also impart a rotational force to the bushing, such as when a vehicle suspension is in a high-articulation condition. In conventional bushings, the elastomeric portion is coupled to an inner housing, which generally includes an aperture for receiving a fastener. In these conventional bushed joints, installation of the fastener effectively fixes the inner housing of the bushing in both the radial and axial directions, such that a rotation of the rod or linkage causes the elastomeric portion to wrap (i.e., twist an outer surface of the elastomeric portion with respect to an inner surface of the elastomeric portion), a condition commonly leading to premature failure of the elastomeric portion of the bushing.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved bushing resistant to the detrimental effects of wrap of the elastomeric portion. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to fulfilling this and other needs.